I never told you
by redflashlight
Summary: He genuinely smiled and reached her eyes, nose, lips as if carving it into memory.  "Goodbye Elena Gilbert. I love you. See you soon."  HAS A SAD ENDING, THO. READ AND REVIEW!


"I'm leaving." He simply says.

"What?" Even Alaric was surprised at his sudden decision to leave Mystic Falls.

"Why?" Alaric seemed to gain his self again.

"I never actually belonged here." He sighs.

"You're just being—"

"Melodramatic?" He cut Alaric off.

"I wasn't going to say that. Drunk."

"That doesn't seem to fit."

"Ugh, forget about it. So what about Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Jer, me and Jenna?"

"That's why I'm telling you this first. I'm gonna need your charisma to organize a party for me."

"A departure party?"

"Yeah." Then he emptied his glass.

"Well,"

"Well?" he poured another scotch.

"Yeah, sure. But that's now." They both laughed.

"So, when are you exactly leaving?" Alaric looked at him.

"At the end of the week." He simply says.

"Are you insane? Saturday or Sunday?" Damon looked at him with WTF expression.

"Saturday."

"It's Wednesday today and, ugh, I better get going." He headed for the door.

"Stop whining like a girl!" Damon shouted.

"Admit it, you're gonna miss it too." Alaric laughed and the door closed.

"Yeah, of course." He said to himself.

Alaric first told Jeremy about it, and then he asked him to inform the others without Elena and Stefan knowing.

Damon was staring at the fire when he heard footsteps.

"Done with the bunny competition, Stef?"

Stefan laughed but went straight to his room.

"Baby bro?" Damon called out.

"Yeah?" Stefan answered.

"I need to tell you something." He started.

"What?" Stefan sounded anxious.

"No need to worry." He laughed. Stefan relaxed.

"I'm already leaving Mystic Falls this Saturday and you're invited in my farewell party this Friday. Alaric is now planning, would you like to help plan and surprise me? Don't tell Elena yet." Stefan's jaw fell.

With that Damon smirked.

"I'll be out hunting." Then he disappeared.

Stefan immediately called Alaric and asked him about Damon leaving. Alaric told him that Damon was not joking.

Everyone was informed about it, including Elena. She suddenly entered the boarding house.

"Whoa. Stefan's at the grill." Damon shouted at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not here for him, I'm here for you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why do I have to know it from Bonnie?" she continued.

"Because I know you would stop me." He went back into what he was doing.

"So, you don't want to be stopped then?" Damon stopped walking and smirked.

"Exactly."

"Even if I had to kiss you?" Elena started walking.

"Yeah." Damon moved again, and then suddenly Caroline's high pitched voice echoed.

"Damon is it true?" with vampire speed she was beside Elena.

"Oh, hi Elena." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah." Damon answered.

"Why do you have to go? No one's going to hunt with me. The animal diet sucks." Caroline started walking. Elena smiled and Damon laughed.

She feels empty suddenly, so she headed downstairs and went home.

Damon noticed she was gone and stopped at his track ignoring Caroline.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted at his room.

"Yeah. I'll travel the world."

"Can I come?" he moved again.

"I need you to look after Elena for me."

Caroline stopped him.

"Come back to her please." Then she disappeared. He seemed to ignore what she just said.

"I don't belong here. No one needs me, not even my brother or Elena." He shouted to the house. He laughed to himself knowing nothing can stop him now.

He planned to make things easier for him, Elena and Stefan.

Damon proved Elena that nothing can really stop his mind. Not even her, he ignored even the attempt of Elena to meet him and try to stop him from leaving.

Finally, Friday came. The last day of Damon Salvatore in Mystic Falls.

"Damon?" Alaric called out.

"You ready?" he added. He showed up in front of Alaric and gestured him to follow.

"I'm ready for the surprise." Damon acted cool but deep inside he's crumbling.

"It's my choice right? I don't easily change my mind. I'm not pickle minded." He smirked.

They arrived at the Mystic Grill, they entered and they greeted Damon with tears in their eyes.

"And this is your surprise? Crying people, seriously Alaric I thought you were better than that?"

Damon spat at Alaric.

"No." Alaric smirked.

Elena raised a glass. "To Damon!" she shouted, everybody followed. "To Damon!"

He saw Elena's tears slowly leaked and she tries so hard to smile but her tears won't stop falling.

He started to entertain people. When he finally came to Elena.

"Party girl, stop drinking. Stef would kill me."

"Who cares about Stefan? It's about you now Damon. Why do you have to leave?" she asks unsure.

"I don't belong here; beside I'll travel the world. First stop would be Georgia…..again." he smirked at her.

Bonnie called Damon to sing, he followed and enjoyed the very last day he have with the people he met at Mystic Falls.

Elena approached Damon.

"I need to tell you something." She screamed.

"Hey, no need to scream. Vampire senses." He laughed at her, and color red instantly climbs up her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush. Remember that." A pure laugher escaped his lips.

"You know what, no need to tell me."

That night Elena had to tell him, when she saw him in her window pane.

"Damon." She approached him and opened her window.

"Hmm?" she kissed him, sensing alcohol.

"Stop." He said.

"That doesn't prove anything. I came here to personally say goodbye Elena."

"No." she was now pleading.

He genuinely smiled and reached her eyes, nose, lips as if carving it into memory.

"Goodbye Elena Gilbert. I love you. See you soon."

With that he disappeared.

**A/N: **So, yeah. Here is another story that I gladly give you. Please read and review my other stories.

Please leave some reviews, comments, suggestions, compliments, bitter comments. Tell me how to improve my writing skills. Thank you! ANOTHER DELENA STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. 

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**XOXO, REDLASHLIGHT **at_ your service. _


End file.
